Enfance
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Sasunaru Et si Minato n'était jamais mort ? Et si Kyuubi n'était pas scéllé en Naruto? Et si Itachi n'avait pas assasiner son clan? Comment aurais put se passer la vie de Naruto et Sasuke ?


Konoha. Un village tranquille et paisible où le calme régnait sous le commandement du quatrième Hokage. Ce dernier était en train de courir en direction de sa maison après avoir reçu un message urgent de la part d'un des hommes sous ses ordres. Quand il arriva chez lui en ouvrant la porte à la vitesse grand V, il alla en direction du salon.

Là, il vit sa femme allongée par terre sur des couvertures et avec une couverture sur elle. Elle était en sueur et semblait avoir mal. A ses côtés, se trouvait une ninja médecin. Placée entre les jambes de la future maman, ses mains couvertes de gants étaient imprégnées de sang. Le futur papa prit place aux côtés de son épouse pour lui donner la main. Après tout, c'était une épreuve de couple. Et celui de l'Hokage, il était parfait.

De plus en plus de cris retentissaient dans la pièce. Entre pousser et respirer, la femme du quatrième Hokage n'en pouvait plus. Elle serrait fort, très fort la main de son mari qui faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour la rassurer. Après des heures de dur labeur, des petits cris retentirent. Ils coupèrent le cordon avec un kunai et la sage femme s'occupa d'aller laver le nouveau-né. Les jeunes époux se regardèrent tendrement avant que la femme ne revint avec le bébé.

-C'est un joli petit garçon, dit elle en donnant le bébé à sa maman.

Le papa jeta un regard des plus tendres à son fils en pensant qu'il lui ressemblait.

-Comment allez-vous l'appeler? Interrogea la sage femme, fière de son travail.

-Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki..., Répondit la ninja rousse.

C'est ainsi que la naissance de Naruto eut lieu, remplissant de bonheur la vie du couple qui s'aimait de plus en plus fort.

La nouvelle se rependit très vite dans le village et quand Kushina Uzumaki passait avec le bébé dans ses bras accompagné de son mari, les habitants de tout âge se précipitaient pour voir le petit Naruto. La jeune femme s'excusa et repartit avec son bébé. Elle savait très bien à qui elle voulait rendre visite.

Elle tomba sur une grande porte. Minato s'occupa d'y frapper étant donner que sa femme ne pouvait pas. Ils attendirent un moment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un petit garçon de 5 ans aux cheveux et aux yeux de couleur noir. Kushina lui sourit et Minato lui caressa les cheveux.

-Bonjour Itachi. Ça va bien aujourd'hui? Demanda l'Hokage.

-Oui. Viens je vais te ramener jusqu'à papa et maman, dit-il avec un ton enfantin.

Les deux adultes suivirent le petit garçon qui les fit traverser une immense cour avant d'entrer dans une maison tout aussi immense.

-Maman, Papa! Minato et Kushina sont là!

Une voix de femme lui répondit de venir dans le salon. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'endroit voulu et là, dans le fauteuil, se trouvait Mikoto Uchiwa, tenant dans ses bras un petit bébé de quatre mois qui avait ses petites mains posées sur le biberon que tenait sa maman.

-Bonjour Mikoto.

-Bonjour Minato. Bonjour Kushina, leur répondit-elle en leur souriant.

-Voici donc le petit Sasuke dont tu nous a tant parlé, dit Minato avec un sourire.

-Il est adorable. Il te ressemble non? Demanda Kushina.

Mikoto lui répondit « oui » de la tête. Il ne fallait pas faire de bruit car elle essayait d'endormir Sasuke.

C'est à ce moment qu'arriva en courant Itachi.

-Maman, je peux prendre Sasuke dans mes bras?

-Plus tard Itachi, j'essaye de l'endormir.

Le petit garçon bouda mais sourit en regardant son petit frère. Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue.

-Maman, si je lui parle il va m'entendre?

-Bien sûr.

-Je t'aime Sasuke.

La maman sourit en regardant ses deux enfants et proposa au jeune couple de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Fugaku n'est pas avec toi? Interrogea la rousse.

-Il ne va pas tarder. Enfin je crois, rigola Mikoto d'un ton doux. Naruto est adorable.

-Merci Sasuke aussi on dirait un petit ange, lui dit Kushina.

Ledit Sasuke avait ses paupières fermées et dormait paisiblement dans les bras de sa mère qui le regardait avec tendresse.

Fugaku Uchiwa arriva peu de temps après. Il posa ses affaires, embrassa sa femme sur la joue et salua les invités.

-Naruto a bien grandi dis donc, remarqua Mikoto.

-Il a déjà un mois, dit Kushina avec un sourire.

-Ça passe vite, se dit Minato.

Oh que oui le temps passait vite. Les saisons s'enchainaient les unes après les autres et le petit Naruto avait déjà 2 ans, à présent. Il avait déjà dit son premier mot qui avait été « ramen ». Ses parents étaient très fiers de lui même si le père le favorisait un peu plus que sa femme. Il apprenait à marcher à l'aide de sa mère, son père s'occupant du boulot d'Hokage.

Alors que Kushina et son fils étaient dans un des parcs du village, elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un arriver.

-Plongée dans ses pensées?

-Oh bonjour Mikoto je ne t'avais pas vu, sursauta Kushina sur le coup de la surprise.

Celle-ci était accompagnée d'un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, lui ressemblant énormément et tenant le vêtement que portait sa mère. Naruto remarqua ce petit garçon et courut vers lui, abandonnant l'idée d'attraper les papillons.

-Ne m'appelle Naruto, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il tenait dans sa main une peluche grenouille que lui avait offert un ami de son père.

-Tu viens jouer avec moi?

Le petit brun tout timide se décrocha des jupons de sa mère et Naruto lui prit la main pour l'emmener jouer.

-Comment tu t'appelle?

-Sa...Sasuke.

-C'est joli comme nom.

-Mici, répondit le brun en rougissant.

Naruto sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

-Maintenant tu es mon topain

Les deux mères furent attendries par la scène qu'elles voyaient. Naruto lâcha Sasuke et alla avec lui attraper les divers animaux qui étaient dans le parc. A un moment, le petit brun tomba et il avait le genou tout rouge ainsi que les larmes aux yeux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pleurer, Naruto prit un mouchoir que lui avait donné sa mère dans sa poche et frotta les joues de Sasuke.

-Mais pleure pas Sasuke je suis là

Sasuke, qui faisait la même taille que Naruto, fit un câlin à son copain. Le petit blond mouilla son mouchoir avec l'eau de la fontaine qui n'était pas loin pour le poser sur le genou droit de Sasuke qui grimaça un petit peu sous le coup de la froideur de l'eau.

-Ça fait mal

-C'est pour ton bien

Une fois que la blessure fut frottée, les deux garçons se remirent à jouer. Alors que le temps passait vite, il fut l'heure de rentrer à la maison.

-Sasuke, allez on y va!

-Maman, ne veux rester avec Naruto.

-Tu joueras avec lui d'autre fois c'est promis.

Le sourire de sa mère rassura Sasuke qui fit un signe de la main à Naruto qui était un peu triste de voir son ami partit. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre et coururent vers l'autre pour se faire un gros câlin. Naruto regarda son ami partir avec sa mère.

-Ne vais revoir vite Sasuke?

-Bien sûr mon chéri.

Le petit blond sourit.

-Allez nous aussi on va rentrer il se fait tard.

-Oui maman!

La même scène se reproduisit un mois plus tard. Sasuke qui n'habitait pas très loin de chez Naruto était en route pour aller chercher celui-ci. Quand il frappa à la porte, personne ne lui répondit et Sasuke montra sa bouille triste à son grand frère qui lui sourit.

-Il doit être au parc, dit Itachi sur un ton doux.

-Tu as raison, lui répondit son petit frère avec un grand sourire.

Il prit la main de son grand frère et le tira presque vers le parc.

-Allez Onii-san.

-Doucement Sasuke tu vas te faire mal, lui répondit celui-ci.

Le plus petit s'arrêta tout de même à l'endroit où se trouvait l'entrée du parc. Il y entra, suivit par son grand frère qui était là pour le surveiller, et chercha une tête blonde. Il trouva le propriétaire de la chevelure blonde et eut un grand sourire. Il s'avança vers lui mais arrivé à sa hauteur, il vit qu'il était avec d'autre enfants de son âge.

Son sourire disparu mais il continua d'avancer vers le groupe d'enfants. Ceux-ci ne le remarquèrent pas tout de suite alors il en profita pour les regarder. Il y avait une petite fille aux cheveux rose avec des mèches devant ses yeux. Une autre fille aux longs cheveux bleu marine qui regardait discrètement Naruto. Un garçon qui avait les cheveux aussi long que la fille mais marrons et un autre garçon qui n'arrêtait pas de bailler et qui était coiffée avec une queue de cheval. Naruto leur souriait et Sasuke se sentit bizarre mais ne savant pas ce que c'était, il n'y fit pas attention.

Le petit blond tourna la tête et vit Sasuke. Il se leva du bac à sable où il était et prit son ami dans ses bras. Celui-ci rougit presque instantanément ce qui amusa Naruto.

-C'est Sasuke.

Les autres enfants lui firent un signe de la main. La petite fille aux cheveux roses se mit devant Sasuke et lui sourit. Naruto prit la main de Sasuke et le fit asseoir dans le sable avec lui. Le brun vit qu'ils faisaient un château de sable sous l'œil attentif de leurs parents.

Après quelques heures à rigoler, le château de sable était parfaitement fini. Naruto était fier de lui ainsi que tous les autres.

Tout à coup, une voix grave se fit entendre.

-Neji, Hinata, nous devons y aller.

Les deux concernés se levèrent et s'inclinèrent pour dire au revoir. Ils avancèrent vers celui qui les avait appelés mais la fille fit demi-tour et se mit devant Naruto. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de courir vers le garçon qui lui ressemble et ils partirent avec un adulte aux cheveux brun. Le blond avait les joues légèrement rouges et se tenait la joue où des lèvres d'enfants avaient été posées, le regard dans le vide.

Sasuke la regarda méchamment et ses yeux se firent légèrement plus foncés. Mais la bouille aux joues rouges de Naruto le ramena à la raison et ses yeux redevinrent normaux.

Itachi, qui parlait avec des amis à lui, avait vu le regard de son petit frère. Heureusement qu'il ne maitrisait pas encore le sharingan à son âge.

Soudain, il se mit à pleuvoir. Les quatre enfants qui étaient dans le sable coururent vers un arbre pour s'abriter. La mère de la petite fille aux cheveux roses prit sa fille pour la ramener chez eux et le père du garçon fit pareil en disant que sa femme allait encore râler. Sous l'arbre restait plus que Naruto et Sasuke. Itachi et Kushina s'étaient levés pour se mettre aussi à l'abri.

-Itachi, si tu veux, Sasuke peut venir à la maison et je te le ramène plus tard, dit Kushina d'un ton calme.

-D'accord.

La jeune femme rousse se tourna vers les deux enfants.

-Naruto, Sasuke, venez!

Les deux garçons coururent vers la dame.

-Tenez moi les garçons.

Ils obéirent et dans un « pouf » laissant de la fumée, ils disparurent pour se retrouver dans la maison des Uzumaki. Elle alla chercher des serviettes pour les deux petits garçons pour qu'ils essuient leurs cheveux et alla leur préparer un chocolat chaud.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux blonds légèrement en désordre et vêtu de blanc et de rouge.

-Papa!

Naruto courut vers son papa qui le prit dans ses bras. Il lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue et le posa à terre, remarquant la présence de Sasuke. Il lui caressa les cheveux en lui disant bonjour et se dévêtit de la cape blanche et rouge qu'il portait sur le dos pour rejoindre sa femme dans la cuisine. Elle lui fit un rapide baiser avant d'aller donner les chocolats aux deux petits garçons qui s'étaient installés dans le salon.

-Tenez les garçons.

-Merci, répondirent ceux-ci avec un sourire.

Sasuke voulut le boire mais comme c'était chaud, il se brula la langue. Naruto rit et Sasuke se vexa.

-Faut faire « fouuuu », dit Naruto en montrant qu'il parlait de souffler.

Le brun lui répondit par un petit oui mais était encore un peu vexé. Le blond rapprocha doucement son visage vers la joue visible de Sasuke et lui fit un bisou dessus. Les joues de celui-ci se colorèrent de rose.

-T'es tout rouge Sasuke, dit Naruto avec un sourire.

Celui-ci lui tira la langue.

Dans l'antre de la porte, Kushina et Minato regardaient les deux garçons avec un air attendri sur le visage.

-Ils sont mignon à deux, dit la rousse en chuchotant.

-Oui, lui répondit son mari. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils deviendront en grandissant.

-Moi aussi, regardons les grandir doucement.

Le petit brun se frotta les yeux.

-Tu es fatigué?

-Un peu.

-Viens.

Naruto prit la main de Sasuke pour l'emmener à l'étage. Les deux adultes virent les deux enfants passaient près d'eux et se regardèrent en souriant.

Naruto prit place dans le lit de ses parents car il était plus confortable et invita Sasuke à faire de même. Celui-ci s'allongea et mit sa tête sur l'oreiller. Naruto se colla à lui, prit la couverture pour la mettre sur eux et se tourna. Ils se mirent sur le dos, la petite main gauche de Sasuke proche de la petite main de Naruto. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent.

En bas, Kushina parlait avec son Minato.

-Tu devrais peut être prévenir Mikoto que Sasuke dort ici avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète.

-Tu envoies le quatrième Hokage faire ça? Demanda ledit quatrième Hokage en rigolant.

-Exactement, dit-elle avec un sourire avant de s'approcher de son mari et de l'embrasser.

-Très bien j'y vais, dit Minato avant de s'en aller dans un « pouf » sonore laissant de la fumée.

Naruto avait maintenant 4 ans. Son langage s'était développé. Il mangeait aussi tout seul à présent et aller parfois sur le lieu de travail de son papa avec sa maman.

Mais son amitié avec Sasuke était resté au même stade si ce n'est plus. Allant tout deux chez l'autre, les deux familles considéraient Naruto ou Sasuke comme leur deuxième ou leur troisième enfant.

Aujourd'hui, jour d'été, Sasuke et Naruto étaient assis sur le terrain d'entrainement de l'équipe de l'Hokage. Minato avait toujours sa cape blanche et rouge sur le dos mais ses mouvements étaient précis et il entrainait ses élèves à merveille. Le jeune brun en profita pour les regarder. Il y avait un garçon aux cheveux gris qui portait un masque sur le bas de son visage et qui était à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs, même couleur que ses yeux. Sur sa tête, il y avait des grosses lunettes orange et grises. Derrière eux, il y avait une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains avec un triangle rouge sur chaque joues qui souriait à son sensei.

-Kakashi, Obito, arrêtez de faire la tête et entrainez-vous, ordonna Minato d'une voix assez dure.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent puis regardèrent leur sensei.

-Que doit-on faire? Demanda celui qui s'appelait Obito.

De là où ils étaient, Naruto et Sasuke n'entendirent pas Minato parler ni ses élèves.

-Ils doivent être fort, dit Naruto.

-Oui comme mon grand frère, répondit Sasuke avec un léger sourire.

-Mon papa aussi il est fort! Dit Naruto en se levant sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Oui, répondit simplement Sasuke en regardant le ciel.

Naruto se rassit et fixa lui aussi le ciel.

-Sasuke? Questionna le brun.

-Quoi? Demanda le concerné.

-On sera toujours amis hein? Douta Naruto.

-Bien sûr, répondit Sasuke en lui souriant.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire et lui fit un câlin qui fit sourire l'Uchiwa. Ils continuèrent à regarder les autres, loin d'eux, s'en aller à vitesse grand V. Itachi arriva silencieusement. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il regardait son petit frère. A ce moment là, l'ainé des Uchiwa se dit que son petit frère était vraiment heureux avec ce blond. Pourquoi pas ne pas en parler aux parents respectifs? Un léger sourire orna ses lèvres. Après tout, il ferait tout pour le bonheur de son petit frère.

Il attendit encore un petit moment avant de se montrer auprès des deux enfants qui ne s'étaient pas lâcher la main.

-Il est l'heure de rentrer, maman va s'inquiéter Sasuke.

Le petit brun eut une petite bouille triste en pensant qu'il allait devoir quitter Naruto.

-Je te raccompagne aussi Naruto.

Cette phrase eut l'effet de faire sourire les deux enfants, ils allaient pouvoir quelques minutes de plus ensemble.

Sur la route, Itachi tenait la main du blond d'un côté et celle de son frère de l'autre. Excité, Naruto n'arrêtait pas de parler, ce qui agaçait un peu l'ainé Uchiwa qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre parler autant les gens. Les trois personnes arrivèrent bien vite devant la maison des Uzumaki. Sasuke quitta la main de son frère pour faire un câlin au petit blond qui lui souriait. Naruto fit un dernier signe de la main au brun avant d'ouvrir la porte de chez lui. Sasuke fixa encore un peu la porte avant que lui et son frère ne se mettent en route pour rentrer chez lui.

A un bout de chemin, Sasuke fit bouger la main de son frère pour attirer son attention et il lui demanda:

-Dis, tu l'aime bien Naruto?

Un peu surpris par cette question, Itachi réfléchit et répondit par un « oui » accompagné d'un sourire. Sasuke lui rendit son sourire et ils continuèrent leur route.

Jour de pluie pour Konoha. Cloitré chez lui, Naruto s'ennuyait à mourir en ce début d'après-midi. Il jouait avec ses jouets mais cela ne le satisfaisait pas. Son meilleur ami lui manquait, Sasuke lui manquait. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il pleuvait, une semaine qui ne l'avait pas vu. Le petit blond ne cessait de regarder par la fenêtre, espérant qu'il arrête de pleuvoir et qu'il puisse retrouver le petit brun. De son côté, celui-ci faisait de même. Il s'ennuyait, cela se voyait car il faisait des aller-retour entre sa chambre et les autres pièces. Il tomba alors sur son grand frère, rentré de mission depuis déjà deux jours.

Le petit brun fit doucement glisser la porte de la chambre de son grand frère et y passa sa tête.

-Qui a t-il Sasuke?

Celui-ci alla sur le lit d'Itachi qui était allongé dessus. Il s'allongea et mit sa tête sur le torse de son frère.

-Il arrête pas de pleuvoir dehors.

-Tu t'ennuie de Naruto je parie.

-Voui.

Sasuke soupira et se redressa pour regarder son grand frère qui avait fermé les yeux. Du haut de ses quatre ans et demi, Sasuke était déjà bien grand.

-Tu joueras avec moi?

-Bien sûr.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du plus petit. Il grimpa sur le torse du plus âgé et s'assit. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et regarda son frère.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiche petit monstre?

Un petit rire résonna dans la pièce calme. Soudain, les mains d'Itachi se retrouvèrent sous les bras de Sasuke. Les doigts commencèrent à bouger et Sasuke se mit à rire.

-Ah nan pas les chatouilles!

Les rires n'en finirent pas, les rires des deux Uchiwa mélangés. La douce torture prit fin au bout de quelques minutes de rires et de supplices. Et c'est en faisant un câlin à son frère que Sasuke lui dit un « ne t'aime » accompagné d'un grand sourire. Sourire qui fut bien sûr très vite rendu.

Ils n'entendirent pas le bruit de pas qui arrivait vers eux. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et une tête blonde fit son apparition. Il vit Sasuke assit sur les jambes de son grand frère, tout sourire. Son sourire se fit plus grand encore quand il vit le petit blond. Il quitta assez rapidement le lit et alla vers le blond pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Le blond fit également un sourire et fit un coucou à Itachi. Sasuke prit la main de Naruto et ils allèrent jouer.

-Tu m'as manqué Naru, avoua Sasuke.

-Toi aussi.

Leur petite main se serrèrent encore plus pour se séparer seulement une fois dans la chambre de Sasuke. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à jouer et à rire, comme deux amis ne se lassent jamais d'être ensemble.

Vers le début de soirée, Mikoto appela son fils cadet pour qu'il prenne son bain. Celui-ci se trouvait devant elle, un drôle de moue sur le visage et un petit blond à ses côtés.

-Non Sasuke, tu ne te lavera pas avec Naruto.

-Mais maman... tenta le petit garçon brun.

-Pas de mais, va te laver maintenant.

Tête baissée, Sasuke se résigna à aller se laver, seul. Naruto le regardait partir, triste. C'est alors que Kushina arriva aux côtés de Mikoto et vit son fils avec une petite bouille triste.

-Qui a t-il Naruto?

-Ne voulais me laver avec Sasu..., avoua le blond, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux magnifiquement bleus.

Kushina fit un sourire à Mikoto qui finalement accepta avec l'argument qu'« ils sont inséparables, laisse-les rester ensemble un peu plus longtemps ». Naruto fit un câlin à sa maman et un grand sourire à la mère de Sasuke qui lui sourit aussi et courut vers la salle de bain. Il entra doucement dans la pièce car il voulait faire une surprise à son ami. Il enleva son pantalon, son t-shirt et son sous-vêtement. Sasuke était en train de se savonner, debout dans la baignoire. L'eau n'avait pas été remplie jusqu'à ras bord.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à te laver?

Cette phrase fit sursauter le brun qui tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de la voix. Il sourit timidement tandis que Naruto entra lui aussi dans la baignoire. De ses petites mains, il prit du shampoing pour laver les cheveux noirs. L'Uchiwa se sentait bien et heureux. C'était la première fois qu'il se lavait avec quelqu'un autre que son frère, et c'était plutôt agréable.

Mais il sentit ses joues chauffer quand Naruto commença à laver son corps après avoir rincé ses cheveux.

Il avait peut-être un linge de toilette entre la peau de Naruto et la sienne, mais il se sentait tout de même bizarre.

-Tourne-toi je ne vais pas laver que ton dos, rigola le blond.

Le brun s'exécuta et se tourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son ami. Le sourire de Naruto lui fit baissé la tête, car il ne voulait pas rougir devant lui.

Une fois fini, ce fut au tour de Sasuke de prendre le shampoing et de laver les cheveux couleur blé de son ami. Il fit attention à ne pas lui en mettre dans les yeux. Passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Naruto était une chose très agréable. Il le rinça puis prit le gant de toilette pour laver le corps du blond. Enfin son corps...la partie du haut plutôt.

Une fois lavé, Itachi entra dans la pièce pour voir où en étaient les deux petits. Il les sortit de l'eau, les sécha et leur mit leur pyjama, Sasuke ayant prêté l'un des siens à Naruto. Les Uzumaki mangèrent chez les Uchiwa et craquant face à la bouille de son fils, Mikoto accepta pour que Naruto dorme chez eux ce soir, avec Sasuke.

–

Du haut de ses 6 ans, Sasuke avait déjà attiré l'attention d'une fille. Et Naruto avait regardé cette fille tournait autour de son ami. Il l'avait vu le regarder avec des yeux brillants. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. C'était SON meilleur ami. Parole d'Uzumaki, personne ne lui piquerait son Sasu. C'est ainsi qu'il avança donc vers Sasuke et qu'il lui fit un câlin.

La petite fille les regarda, regarda Naruto puis Sasuke.

-Naruto, je veux faire un câlin à Sasuke moi aussi, supplia la fille aux cheveux rose.

Le blond lui fit un grand sourire pour lui dire « c'est moi qui l'a et pas toi ». Le plus jeune se détacha de son ami car il se posait sans doute des questions. Les deux petits garçons regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils virent un adulte rentrer précipitamment dans l'académie.

Curieux, surtout Naruto, ils allèrent voir ce qui se passer. Ouvrant doucement la porte de la salle de classe, ils tombèrent sur une scène mémorable pour leur jeune âge. Naruto avait les yeux grands ouverts tandis que Sasuke n'avait pas pu empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir. Le visage pâle, ils ne quittèrent pas la scène des yeux pour autant.

-Alors c'est ça, un bisous...

-Beurk, fut la seule réponse de Naruto.

Écœuré mais captivé, Sasuke ne loupa pas une miette de la scène quand une sonnerie retentit, les obligeant à aller se ranger.

-Faut en parler à personne, Sasuke.

Celui lui répondit par un « promis » et ils se sourirent. C'était leur première promesse.

–

A l'âge de 8 ans, dans la maison de Naruto, celui-ci avait sa main dans celle de Sasuke et tout deux étaient devant Minato et Kushina.

-Naruto, ton père et moi avons quelque chose à t'annoncer, dit Kushina les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Son mari s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de son fils et prit la relève.

-Mon fils, nous allons peut-être déménager.

Cette nouvelle fut dure à encaisser pour les deux petits garçons. Naruto commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux tandis que sa main serra plus fort celle de Sasuke.

-Je veux pas partir! Je veux rester avec Sasu!

Il lâcha la main de son meilleur ami et courut dans sa chambre. Le brun fit un air triste mais partit tout de même rejoindre le blond.

-Naruto?

Le blond était sur son lit, les jambes repliées sur son torse. Son corps se secouait à un rythme irrégulier: il pleurait.

L'Uchiwa s'assit doucement sur le lit. Il mit sa main sur la tête de Naruto qui lui sauta d'un coup dans les bras.

-Je veux pas partir... Je veux rester avec toi... Je veux continuer à rire et m'amuser avec toi!

Sasuke mit sa main dans son dos et le consola.

-Pleure pas Naru, je serais toujours avec toi. Promis.

Le blond eut un faible sourire mais continua de pleurer, tellement il était triste à l'idée de partir loin de Sasuke. Après de longues minutes, Naruto s'arrêta enfin de pleurer mais resta dans les bras de son ami. Tout deux allongés, le calme régnait dans la chambre. Le bras et la tête de Naruto sur le torse de Sasuke, celui avait sa main dans les cheveux couleur blé.

-Dis Sas'ke, demanda Naruto.

-Hm? Répondit le brun en guide de réponse.

-T'es confortable, avoua le blond en se blottissant encore plus contre l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke sourit. Avoir Naruto blotti contre lui ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Il aurait même pu rester là des heures, rien qu'avec lui.

Sasuke bougea un peu pour se retrouver face à Naruto qui râla parce que son oreiller l'avait abandonné.

Se faisant face, ils se regardèrent profondément sans dire un seul mot. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre. Leur joues se teintèrent de rose sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, ils rapprochèrent leurs visage l'un de l'autre et les lèvres se touchèrent doucement. Le contact ne dura à peine quelques secondes mais ce fut assez pour apprécier. Ils recommencèrent sans le savoir, comme poussés par quelque chose d'invisible mais fort.

Le contact dura assez longtemps pour que chacun sente le goût des lèvres de l'autre. Ils n'osèrent pas aller plus loin, rougissant comme jamais.

Mais ils finirent par s'endormir, épuisés par la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

–

Naruto attendait Sasuke pour aller manger des ramens. Cela faisait maintenant quinze ans qu'ils étaient amis et pas une seule fois ils ne s'étaient disputés. Il sortit une photo de sa poche. Cette photo, sa mère l'avait prise quand il fêtait ses trois ans. On voyait un gâteau avec des bougies dessus avec écrit un « Joyeux Anniversaire Naruto ». Derrière le gâteau, il y avait deux petits garçons. Un blond et un brun qui se faisait un petit bisous. Le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Il sourit de façon nostalgique. Soudain, il sentit un poids sur lui et une main ébouriffer ses cheveux blonds. Il remit la photo dans sa poche et ébouriffa lui aussi les cheveux noir qu'il aperçut.

Naruto n'avait pas déménagé et c'était tant mieux car il pouvait rester avec Sasuke.

Sasuke... Sasuke dormant, Sasuke en colère, Sasuke qui sourit, Sasuke concentré... Il avait vu toutes les facettes de la personnalité de l'Uchiwa.

Mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était quand ils dormaient ensemble, même à quinze ans. Parce qu'il pouvait être proche de Sasuke. Proche de celui dont il était tombé amoureux.


End file.
